Intensity
by BlondMoments
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day gift for one of my friends from a group on Facebook. Zevran/Shianni, post-Blight, AU, all that jazz. I hope you like it :)


Author's Note: So, first-off, this is way super late. This is a gift for **Morrigan21**, because we did a Valentine's Day gift exchange through a group on Facebook. Obviously, it's the end of March. *sigh*  
The prompt I took was: "Shianni & Zevran – Sassy/Feisty/Playful"

I am very sorry that I kept you waiting, but I hope you like it. I tried to write in Zevran's voice as best I could :)  
(Can you hear his accent? I can :3 )

* * *

_Intensity_

_I'm free._

_It is a strange feeling, this 'freedom,'_ Zevran thought to himself. _Was I ever really in bondage? Hmm, it did not seem like it._

When the Grey Warden died with the archdemon, his death released Zevran from his oath. Now, a week later, Zevran was beside himself. What should he do now? _I cannot exactly return to Antiva… they will kill me on the spot. But what is there for me here?_

Zevran vaguely remembered a red-haired Elf who gave him a wild but intense gaze when they were traveling through the Alienage. Perhaps she would enjoy a romp in the sheets? He was feeling a bit deprived. He decided he would try to find that woman. Whatever her name was.

He set out from the hovel he'd been sleeping in and walked through the still-ruined streets of Denerim. Everything was filthy and grimy. Though many buildings were destroyed and bodies were still burning, the stench of wet dog lingered. It was almost enough to make him gag. The hovel was even worse, he reminded himself, so he shouldn't complain.

From what he could remember, there were normally guards at the gates to the Alienage, but there were none today. Nor had there been any all week, mind you. The city was in such poor repair that no guards could be spared to keep Elves in the Alienage for 'safety.' He was able to walk into the Alienage without incident. Zevran remembered that during the Blight, the darkspawn had ravaged this part of the city. Indeed, he saw that the Alienage was still in terrible condition—far worse than the rest of Denerim. There were Elves and a few human children – bastards, he presumed – scurrying about, mourning over their dead and piling the filth and waste. He felt pity for these people.

Yet he did not let that delay him. _I will find that spirited red-head and… _Zevran chuckled to himself. _Well, who knows?_

The problem was – he couldn't remember her name. He knew she had a lower voice – as far as female voices went – and fiery red hair. Maybe he should find out more than that.

And then he saw her. She was wearing rags and dirt was smudged on her pale face, yet Zevran still thought her beautiful. She was busy directing the other Elves… it seemed they looked to her for leadership. Zevran stood at a distance for a while, watching her.

A small Elf-child ran up to her.

"Shianni—"

_Shianni._

"—what should I do with this?" he asked, holding a rusted and darkspawn-filth-covered dagger.

Shianni smiled weakly and took the weapon. "I'll take it. Go help your father, okay?"

"Okay!" The child scurried back to his home.

Zevran quietly approached Shianni, and she did not notice him until he was only a few feet away.

Shianni raised one red eyebrow at him. "Um, can I help you?" she asked a bit rudely.

Zevran chuckled. _My, my, such spunk!_ "Actually, my lady, I thought that I might help you. It seems you have a bit of a mess on your hands."

The eyebrow didn't drop. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Zevran Arainai." He bowed deeply. "And you, dear woman, are Shianni."

"Yes, I am." Her eyebrow slowly dropped. "Do I know you?"

"Ah, ha, that depends on your use of _knowing_, my dear. But if you are asking if we have met before, the answer is yes. I travelled with the Grey Warden. I saved your Elven friends from slavery. I also saved Thedas, mind you."

Shianni crossed her arms. "_You_ did all that?"

Zevran smirked and chuckled. "Well, I helped."

"I don't have time for this." Shianni rolled her eyes. "Find someone else to bother."

"No, no, my lady!" Zevran reached out and touched her arm. "I—"

Shianni suddenly turned and twisted Zevran's arm around and pointed the crude dagger she still carried toward his face. "Don't _touch_ me," she said with spite. She tightened her grip and twisted his arm a little more.

"Ah!" Zevran winced. "My—my, you are stronger than you look!"

Her soft brown eyes narrowed and the point of the dagger touched his nose.

"Be careful with that, my Shianni. That blade has been corrupted by darkspawn. It's poisonous."

"Well, wouldn't it be a pity if I stabbed you with it?"

Zevran remained captivated by her gaze. There was warmth behind those hard brown eyes, he was sure of it!

"A-ha, a pity, indeed. There would be one less handsome Elf in the world. Though that means little compared to you, dear Shianni."

Shianni let go of him and took a step back. "Stop saying that."

"What?" Zevran rubbed his arm.

"Stop saying my name like that."

"Shianni?"

"Stop."

"_Shianni_."

"Can't you take a hint?! I don't _want_ you here!"

"Why not? I offered my help!"

"You're harassing me!" Shianni shouted. Zevran felt the gaze of every person nearby fall on him. He chuckled.

"_You_ pointed a dagger at me," he said, taking a step closer. "So it could be argued that _you_ were harassing _me_."

"If you take one more step, I'll scream."

"Come now! Surely you would not turn down my assistance! After all, I could help clean your little town and make it easier for you!" Zevran winked.

Shianni stared at him for a minute. This… Zevran… seemed genuine in his offer. "Fine," she relented, "but do exactly as I say and don't try anything."

Zevran bowed again. "Of course, Shianni." Zevran smiled.

Shianni smirked, and if she were honest with herself, the attention Zevran had given her was flattering. "You can start by searching for weapons and turning them in. We can't have those. Oh, and you should hide yours if you don't want to die."

Zevran chuckled. "As you wish."


End file.
